


now i'm shining bright

by LRRH17



Series: After [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: He smells faintly of sulfur - of stars, and clear night skies. It's as if the World Between Worlds got under his skin and transformed him from the inside out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682104
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	now i'm shining bright

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening for this one: "Bright" by Echosmith. Thanks for reading!

He smells faintly of sulfur – of stars, and clear night skies. Lying beside him in the dark, she swears that there is a glow of silver in his hair, a halo of light that illuminates his dark curls. It is as if a piece of the World Between Worlds got under his skin and transformed him from the inside out.

Rey can’t help but wonder if other people see it, too. When she had brought Ben back, she had worried that he wouldn’t be accepted for who he is now – that the galaxy he ruled would hate him for the man he used to be. But she needn’t have worried. Everywhere they go, sentient beings take one look at him and smile. The tale of Ben Solo has become incredibly popular over the past two years.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” he murmurs, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. They lie facing each other, a gentle breeze wafting through the open window.

She grins. _Good._ After a lifetime of awfulness, he deserves to hear nice things about himself.

Ben laughs and lifts a hand to cup her cheek. For a moment, a line of silver glows along his inner arm, following the path of his veins. “You’re never going to stop thinking nice things about me, are you?”

“Never,” Rey agrees. Though the mark along his arm has faded, she traces its path with her finger. “You are _made_ of light, Ben.”

“So are you.”

She huffs good-naturedly. “You know what I mean.” _You always do,_ she thinks, turning her head to kiss his palm. “I like it here.”

Ben nods. Ever since he paid for the repairs to Maz’s castle, Maz had been adamant that they stop by and spend the night in her rebuilt hotel, free of charge. After visiting Jakku, they had decided to take her up on the offer. Rey had already been longing to return to Takodana since she first saw just how _green_ it is. More than that, it feels sacred to her. In a way, she and Ben owe their happiness to Takodana. Without it, they never would have met.

Which reminds her…

“I have an idea,” she says, “of something we can do tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“What if we went back? To that clearing, I mean. In the forest?”

He swallows. “You mean…the one where I…”

“Yes.”

“That wouldn’t…upset you?”

“No. I’m not afraid of you, _Kylo Ren_.” She gives him her most imperious look, but she can’t stop herself from smirking.

His eyes go comically wide. Despite how funny he looks, she worries for a moment that she has gone too far. They’re supposed to be on vacation. Vacation should mean freedom from _everything_ , including their past.

But then his eyes take on a mischievous glint in the dark, sparking like a shooting star. “You really shouldn’t have said that, _scavenger,_ ” he growls. He digs his fingers into her sides and begins tickling her mercilessly.

 _“Ben!”_ she shrieks, trying – and failing – to squirm out of his grip. They laugh so loudly and for so long that the occupant in the room next to theirs bangs on the wall and demands that they quiet down.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Ben finally stops tickling her. Still grinning, he loops his arms around her waist and draws her against his chest. “Tomorrow, then.”

Rey smiles, breathless and so, _so_ happy. “Yes. Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching "Twilight" and couldn't resist stealing two lines of dialogue from the bedroom/dancing scene. :)


End file.
